The End of The Rainbow
by Philosophy897
Summary: Jessie and Katie in college together. In love as always. What would happen if one of them died?


Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, thats obvious, I'm just playing with them for awhile.  
Rating:PG-13 to R  
Spoilers:None   
  
  
  
Apartment off campus, 7:00pm  
  
Jessie leaned her head back as she sighed softly. Katie kissed up her neck until she came to her ear. Then she whispered, her brows furrowing, "Whats wrong Jess?" Jessie closed her eyes wishing that for once Katie wouldn't be able to read all of her thoughts. She finally answered "My family is coming for a long weekend." Katie realized what this meant, "You should just tell them....tell them about us." Jessie got up, flustered and upset. Jessie looked at Katie saying harshly "You don't understand!" Realizing that she'd be to mean Jessie softly whispered "You just don't understand..."   
Jessie quickly turned and walked into their bedroom slamning the door behind herself as tears starting lining her eyes. Katie walked in behind her closing the door gently then she looked up to see Jessie sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands. Katie sat behind her, hurt at seeing Jessie like this. She began to massage her back and shoulders knowing how tense Jessie could get whenever her family was coming. Katie didn't understand why her significant other wouldn't just tell her family about them. After all they were adults, Katie was majoring in art at Princeton, and Jessie was majoring in pre-law at the same place.   
Jessie groaned as Katie massaged her back loosening slightly. In hopes of switching to a lighter conversation Katie piped up "So Billie need a study buddy for that test tomorrow?" Jessie smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'll go get my stuff." As Jess stood and walked out of the room looking for her stuff she grinned wondering how in the world she'dve gotten this far in college if it hadn't been for Katie. Katie always helped her study and do her work and, well pretty much everything. Jess picked up the books and walked back into the bedroom her arms chalk full of books. She laid on the bed beside a sitting Katie who put her hands on either side of Jessie's waist to help support her as she leaned over the blonde's shoulder.  
  
***  
Apartment, Two days later  
  
The door rang noisly and Jessie jumped slightly. Katie got up and clamly walked to the door opening it. "Hi, Mrs. Sammler, Mr. Sammler," said Katie. "Hello Katie, its nice to see you," piped up Lily. Jessie wondered if they'd still be so happy if they knew that Katie wasn't just some great friend...that she was more, so much more. Katie started talking again pulling Jess out of her thoughts, "Hey Grace, Zoe, and...oh my God is that Eli!"   
Katie leaned over hugging everyone gently as Jessie began nervously playing with a ring on her finger that Katie had given her a month ago. She remembered the evening well. Katie and she had danced the night away in the living room before having some food and then Katie had given her the ring. Jess smiled slightly looking up to see everyone walk in. Lily looked pretty much the same except for a little more aged, Rick held a similar despriction. Grace though, had filled out and was much more curvacious and her hair was lengthier, curled in spirals. Zoe stood taller than Grace or she and held an amazing tan complexion, Zoe's hair reached down her back and she'd filled out as well, however she remained very skinny. Eli, well Eli looked like a sixteen-year-old still. He had the same hair and the same face he just dressed slightly different. Eli had taken a slightly more formal look.   
Then Jessie's eyes wandered to Katie. Katie was still gorgeous, flat stomach, nicely tanned skin, and that loose dirty blonde hair that was up in a bun with some strands hanging down and framing her amazing face. She still had thoose bright, inquisitive eyes that became softer whenever she looked at Jessie. Katie felt Jessie's eyes on her and glanced up into Jessie's baby blue oculars, smiling mischeviously. Soon everyone was sitting, either on the couch, the floor, or in a chair. Katie closed the door and sat beside Jessie on the floor in front of the couch. Eli was on the couch with Zoe and Grace was in a chair opposite Lily and Rick, who were sitting in some chairs. Then the conversation started.   
"So Eli how is the band going?" Katie was always the first to talk in any conversation it seemed.  
"It's going great. We just got our first CD out," replied Eli.  
"That's amazing Eli!" piped in Jessie.  
"Yea, it's nothing huge but its a step forward," said Eli humbly.  
"A step forward?!" Katie said incredulously. "Eli you've got a CD!"  
Eli grinned and Grace decided to join into the conversation now.  
"I just got a new job at the Times, reporter," Grace beamed.  
Jessie smiled seeing her family together. Grace had graduated early and gotten a job at the Times paper. Zoe in highschool and Lily syndicated. Her father had just started work on Collin's last hotel. He'd be doing a mueseum next. Then Jessie's mind started wandering for a moment before she stopped it. There was an odd pause where Jessie knew if she was going to tell them it had to be now.   
"I have an announcement..." Jessie stated nervously.  
Katie turned her sparkling, kiss-me green eyes up to watch Jessie, her lips curved into a smile. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look up at Jessie expectantly. Jessie fidgeted slightly feeling everybodys eyes on her.   
"I know that this is going to come as a shock but I can't help the way I feel for this person. I mean who can help how they feel? I know that I can't," Jessie rambled on like that for a few minutes before finally saying "what I mean to say is that...well...Katie...and I...Katie and I are a....Katie and I are a couple..." Jessie looked down at her feet after finally spitting it out. It wasn't long before someone spoke up.  
"Is that it," it was Lily.  
Jessie didn't know what she meant by this and became really confused, really quick. She started to ask when her mother continued.  
"Oh Jess, honey, I hate to ruin the announcement but all of us has known for a couple years now."  
Jessie stood there for a moment her mouth gaping open as she looked at her stepmother. Katie looked up at her grinning and finally took her hand, squeezing it lightly. Jessie gradually slumped down till she was sitting beside Katie, her mouth slowly twisting into her heart-warming smile. Jess's eyes traveled over there hands and up to Katie's eyes before she leaned over kissing her, as her hand rested on Katie's face.   
***  
Apartment, Four days later, Morning  
  
Jessie waved her family off as they each stepped into seperate taxi's. They were all returning to their own lives and she was returning to hers. She skipped happily down the hall to her and her gorgeous girlfriend's apartment. As soon as she was back in the room she was smiling again, uncontrollably as Katie walked over grinning too.   
"I love you Billie."  
"I love you too."  
A kiss was shared and the couple soon faded into their own little piece of paradise. Katie woke first, as always, and she held Jessie close to her a smile etching onto her flawless features. She looked down at Jessie as the sunlight began to fill the room and Katie leaned over kissing her forehead softly. Then Katie slide out of the bed, being careful not to wake Jess.  
***  
Apartment, Later that Morning  
  
Jessie got up glancing around already feeling that Katie wasn't there with her anymore. Frowning Jess pulled a sheet around her and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where she heard noises. As Billie walked into the kitchen Katie glanced up, smiling she finnished putting the final touches on some breakfast.  
"Morning beautiful," said Katie, smiling warmly.  
Jess looked up, smiling back. She walked over and sat down on one of the three stools that stood in front of the counter. Behind the counter was the sink and one amazing girlfriend. Katie smiled looking at the white bedsheet draped over Jess, making her look even more angelic.  
"What's all of this stuff?" asked a confused Billie.  
"This is or was I should say breakfast in bed, but since you're out of bed..." Katie set the food down on the countertop in front of Jessie.  
"Great, I'm starved. But then again you always tend to wear me out..." Jess said, grinning impishly.  
"I know, I'm just such a handful, right?"  
"You're more than a handful, I just hope I'm good enough for ya"  
"Trust me you're good enough, the only question is, am I?'  
The pair stared into each others eyes a moment before they both burst out in laughter. Soon enough Jessie finnished her food and was helping to clean up, even though Katie had insisted she didn't need to. When they were done they decided to go shopping.  
***  
Mall, that afternoon  
  
As they walked into Victoria's Secret Katie sipped on a ice cappacino she'd just gotten. Walking around Katie picked up a see through zebra print thong and raised an eyebrow turning to Jessie as she continued to sip on her drink. Jessie's eyes bugged out and she started laughing before calming herself to a serious face.  
"Hell no Katie, I love you but...just no."  
"Why not? I think they're cute..."  
"Cute? Katie please, this is worse than you're usual wackiness. I mean come on, zebra print, see through, thong?"  
"Hey now!"  
"Well actually I don't mind the see through or thong part..." said Jessie to herself.  
Katie grinned, "What was that?"  
Jessie blushed and playfully hit Katie, "You heard me, I swear you're such a smartass." She stole her drink for a moment and turned walking out of the store.   
***  
Apartment, Nightime  
  
Jessie slide Katie's shirt off quickly returning to her. As they kissed Katie pushed Jessie's shirt up until they had to part their lips for air, then she lifted the shirt off of her loving girlfriends body. They paused, moonlight bouncing off of each of their faces as they leaned in for another searing kiss. After Jessie slide off Katie's pj bottoms she grinned widely before looking up at Katie.  
"You got the undies..." Jessie shook her head, laughing at seeing the see through, zebra-print thong.  
"Yep, I knew you liked them, plus I just can't resist zebra-print," said Katie proudly.  
"I swear Katie that you have got to be the oddest person I know."  
"Yea but you wove me anyway, and just so the record goes to show, I wove you too Jessie Sammler."  
"You wove me, huh? Well I wove you bunches."  
They stared into each others eyes before laughing. Each of them felt the love that hung in the air. Love thought Jessie to herself. I really love her and she really loves me. As always that sent a shiver up through her body and a smile to her lips, just reminding herself of that she felt like she was falling...falling in love all over again.  
***  
Apartment, A couple weeks later  
  
Jessie had just woken up from a nap and walked into the kitchen. She smiled seeing a bouquet of stunning red roses waiting for her on the countertop. She read the note...  
"Dear Billie,  
I love you. I always will. I've got a big suprise for you so be ready for dinner in an hour. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible.   
Love bunches,  
Katie Singer"  
Jess looked up seeing it was 7:00 and she put the flowers into a vase, smiling and humming a Billie Holiday tune, thinking of Katie. On the plasma screen that hung in the living room, the news flashed on. Some actress marrying her super-model girlfriend. Jess though about all that had changed. All fifty of the states now had same-sex marriages and the world was a lot less prejudiced to same-sex relationships. She smiled and smelled a rose thinking that the petals were as soft as Katie's hand, but no where near as heart warming.  
***  
Apartment, 45 minutes later  
  
Katie blew into the room grinning and Jessie walked over kissing her lightly. They kissed for a moment then they walked to the bedroom to change.  
"So whats the big suprise Katie?"  
"You'll have to wait to find out Billie.."  
"Should I be dressing formal or casual?"  
"Formal, I'm taking you out to that nice French place down the street."  
"Wow. Must be something big, you're not going to tell me something weird, like that you've got three kids and a husband in Georgia, are you?"  
Katie laughed, "Oh yea! Did I forget to mention, Jill and John, and my darling husband Bob?"  
Jessie grinned and walked over kissing her girlfriend's lips softly. Then she changed into a long black dress that reached halfway between her knees and her feet, the slit however went up just a little past her knees and the back cross-strapped. Katie dressed in a black mini-skirt and a white blouse. Then they left for the resturant.  
***  
French Resturant, Later that night  
  
Jessie and Katie had just finnished and we're sitting in a booth, hidden from the view of most. They were enjoying some wine and looking into each other eyes. Then Katie, who had seemed nervous all night looked at Jessie.  
"Whats wrong Katie?"  
"Nothing Billie, just...I've got to ask you a very serious question, ok?"  
Jessie was confused but nodded, slightly concerned, "Go for it."  
Jess was still confused as Katie looked up into her eyes, but then when katie got out of her chair an kneeeled in front of Jessie, her eyes widen and she smiled. Katie fumbled in her pocket for a minute before bringing out a small black ring box. She exhaled deeply and lifted her eyes back to Jessie's. She opened the case to reveal a gorgeous ring.  
"Jessica Elizabeth Sammler, I was wondering if...well...Jessie, will you marry me?"  
Tears of joy streamed down Jessie's face as she took the ring and slide it on. She then leaned over and hugged Katie. Katie whispered softly into her ear "So was that a yes?"  
Through tears and laughing Jessie nodded, "Yes, Yes, God yes....Katie I love you and...yes I'll marry you."  
***  
On the way home, later that night  
  
"Watch the road, Katie!"  
Jessie grinned as Katie continued watching her. Then moments later....BAM. Suddenly the world was spinning and everything was a blur. There had been some bright lights then everything faded away as Jessie groped about in the dark for Katie. She found her hand...it was cold....  
***  
Hospital, two days later  
  
Jessie suddenly sat up ramrod straight looking around the room. At first things were really blurry and then she shook her head for a moment regaining her composure.   
"Jessie, honey, Oh my God, are you ok?" it was Karen.  
"Wha...What?...Where is Katie?"  
The room fell into an awkward silence as Jessie looked around at her family. Eli, for once, looked serious and silent. Grace couldn't look Jessie in the eyes. Jessie was beginning to grasp what had happened and the looks from Karen, Rick, Lily, and Judy only confirmed her worst nightmare. She started crying as she got out of the bed. Looking at all the faces she screamed "No! NO!"  
She screamed for what seemed like hours until she could neither cry nor scream. Jessie suddenly felt empty and sick. She looked around again as a new well of tears and screams was found. She choked, holding back as she fell down to the ground, things fading away again.  
***  
Cemetary, Mid-afternoon a few days later  
  
There she was...Jessie reached out and tears slide down her face as she touched Katie's cold face for a moment before turning and walking back to her seat. Two men closed the coffin and started lowering it into the ground. On top of the polished coffin lay an old crinkeled letter. The letter that had started everything.   
"I told you that I'd keep that letter forever, and forever just left my world...."  
Lily walked over to help Jessie, but Jess turned and ran across the cemetary, past all the staring faces and out of the cemetary. She couldn't stand it. Everything was gone from her life. Love, sunshine, warmth....Katie stole my forever she thought...  
***  
Cemetary, A week later  
  
Jessie's silent and pale form lay some roses on Katie's grave then turned and walked to her waiting brother. She was staying with her mom until she could get back on her feet. When they arrived back home Karen thanked Eli for dropping her off then looked to her daughter's tear stained eyes. Silent tears slide down her face.   
"Jessie, honey, why don't you eat something?"  
Jessie looked at her mom. She'd been brought out of her trance and she raised her hand, the ring showing for the first time.  
"She asked me to marry her...I said yes...Why'd this have to happen?...Ever..Everything was just going so well?....Why'd this have to happen to us?"  
Jessie was shaking as her body was wracked with sobs. Her mother held her in her arms. She wished she could take away all of her daughters pain. Take it all back. She'dve gone instead of Katie and she knew that Jessie would've too. This was to much for Jessie's fragile emotions. Jessie hadn't ate since the cermony and hadn't slept except for one hour. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears, her voice hoarse from crying and screaming her pain out for all the world to hear, she'd lost weight, to much.   
Jessie tore away from her mother and ran up the stairs to her old room. Everything was the same...there was a picture of her and Katie sitting on her bedstand. She stood watching it for awhile before angrily throwing it on the ground hearing all the glass shatter. Jessie sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands as she screamed again. Why'd this happen to her and Katie? Why couldn't things be like they were? Could she live without Katie? Because she certainly didn't feel that she could.  
***  
Decades later, Cemetary  
  
Jessie had aged, she was now 89. Her once sparkling baby blue eyes had dulled tremendously and her skin had wrinkled. She returned to Katie's grave. Every week she came and changed the flowers but this time she'd come for another reason. She knew it was time. Time for her to go and join Katie. After all these long and cold years she could feel the sunshine again. A smile dawned on her lips for the first time since that night as she slide her ring off and placed it gently onto Katie's grave.   
Then she leaned her head softly against the tombstone and closed her eyes for the last time. Warmth seemed to flood through her as she felt herself leaving. Gradually fading from this painful existence. She'd lived through the death of her mother, her step-mother, father, brother, and her elder sister. They'd all gradually worn her away and now it was her turn to give in. She'd go meet Katie in Heaven.....finally.....  
*** 


End file.
